1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of 1,2-difluoro-ethylene and of 1-chloro-1,2-difluoro-ethylene.
In particular, the present invention relates to a process for the preparation of 1,2-difluoro-ethylene and of 1-chloro-1,2-difluoro-ethylene by starting from 1,2-dichloro-difluoro-ethylene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
1,2-Difluoro-ethylene and 1-chloro-1,2-difluoro-ethylene are haloolefins well known in the technical literature, and are valuable materials for use as intermediates in the preparation of fluoroplastomers, fluoroelastomers, rubber stabilizers and as monomers in the preparation of fluorinated copolymers.
1-Chloro-1,2-difluoro-ethylene is generally produced by the reduction with zinc, in alcoholic solution, of 1,2-difluoro-1,1,2-trichloro-ethane.
The high amount of zinc required by this reaction, and the difficult disposal thereof make this process not much attractive from the industrial viewpoint.